Leon Kuwata/Image Gallery
Character Designs Official Designs tumblr_mk8yzyPwNA1ru9gkqo2_1280.jpg|Leon's design. Beta Designs Beta desings.jpg|Leon/Kazuo Matsuzaki in the beta version (Top - the third order from left to right). Betaleon.jpg|A newer version of Leon's beta art and designs from the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Handbook. Danganronpa-Kuwata-Walking-Animation.png|An unused frames depicting a walking animation for Leon. Early Kuwata.png|Leon's early design. Kazuo Matsuzaki.jpg|Leon's (Kazuo Matsuzaki) beta design. leon execution rough drafts.png|Sketches of Leon during his execution. Game Events ''DISTRUST Danganronpa10.png|Leon on the ''DISTRUST Poster Screen. Beta-distrust.jpg|A screen showing Leon and the other DISTRUST characters. Kuwata concept.png|Leon and Sayaka Maizono fighting side-by-side holding guns, which is quite a radical difference compared to the official game. 015E5800.png|Leon shown murdered by Sayaka in the concept art for Danganronpa. Tumblr inline mytzjuIE1Q1rnvk9w.jpg|Leon and Sayaka about to be executed in After School Lesson. 015A5000.png|Sayaka and Leon about to be executed in After School Lesson. (2) Danganronpa-Unused-Cutscene.png|Leon in an unused cutscene where everyone is approaching the door to the academy. ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Prologue Fiery_Ball.png|Leon showcasing his skill. Everyome' is looking at you oddly half of them don't even have their eyes open.png|Makoto Naegi encountering all the other students. Killing School Life.jpg|The Killing School Life commenced. Chapter 1 Morning meeting.png|Morning meeting in cafeteria. Elevator_of_the_First_Trial.png|On the way to the courtroom. Byakuya Celeste Leon.PNG|Byakuya, Celeste, and Leon at the Class Trial. Kuwata's_Breakdown.png|Leon's breakdown. Chapter 3 Mondo,_Leon_and_Chihiro_Photo_Game.png|Leon, Mondo and Chihiro Fujisaki in a photo. Chapter 6 Naegi's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Asahina's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Dangan Ronpa Group Photo.PNG|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Class Trial Summary DR1 Trial 1 Act 1 (1).PNG|Trial 1. Act 1 (1) DR1 Trial 1 Act 1 (2).PNG|Trial 1. Act 1 (2) DR1 Trial 1 Act 1 (3).PNG|Trial 1. Act 1 (3) DR1 Trial 1 Act 2 (1).PNG|Trial 1. Act 2 (1) DR1 Trial 1 Act 2 (2).PNG|Trial 1. Act 2 (2) DR1 Trial 1 Act 2 (3).PNG|Trial 1. Act 2 (3) DR1 Trial 1 Act 3.PNG|Trial 1. Act 3 DR1 Trial 1 Act 4 (1).PNG|Trial 1. Act 4 (1) DR1 Trial 1 Act 4 (2).PNG|Trial 1. Act 4 (2) DR1 Trial 1 Act 4 (3).PNG|Trial 1. Act 4 (3) Leon murderer (1).PNG|Leon identified as the culprit of the first murder case by Makoto Naegi (1) Leon murderer (2).PNG|Leon identified as the culprit of the first murder case by Makoto Naegi (2) Special Kuwata room.png|Leon's room. tumblr_n17qk3Ste01riv22do2_1280.png|Leon's underwear. Anime Screenshots Episode 11 Taka, Leon, Mondo, Chihiro.PNG|Taka, Leon, Mondo, and Chihiro working together to seal up Hope's Peak Academy. Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Opening Leon_Kuwata_and_Sayaka_Maizono_in_the_DR_anime_opening_HQ.png|Leon and Sayaka in the Dangan Ronpa opening. Episode 01 Leon_Kuwata_Baseball_Anime_EP1_HQ.png|Leon's skill at baseball. Leon_introduction_anime_EP1_HQ.png|Leon Kuwata's introduction. Everyone watching Sayaka cry.png|Leon watching Sayaka cry. Episode 03 Leon culprit.jpg|Makoto identifying Leon as the culprit based from the dying message of Sayaka. Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-14h24m48s93.png|Makoto identifying Leon as the killer in the first trial (1). Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-14h25m06s46.png|Makoto identifying Leon as the killer in the first trial (2). Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-14h25m13s118.png|Makoto identifying Leon as the killer in the first trial (3). Kuwata is shaking with anger.jpg|Leon shaking with anger. Kuwata's breakdown in the anime.jpg|Leon's breakdown. Leon Kuwata has been voted as guilty.jpg|Leon has been voted as guilty. Kuwata looking nervously around at his classmates.jpg|Leon looking at his classmates before getting dragged away in to his execution. Kuwata hitting from head to toe by baseballs.jpg|Leon getting hit with balls in his execution. Episode 06 OwadaKuwataFujisaki in a photo.jpg|Mondo, Leon and Chihiro in a photo. Episode 12 Naegi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Aoi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Fukawa's hint.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Byakuya picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (5). Episode 13 Danganronpa original photo.jpg|Class 78th. End Cards Ep04end.png|Leon in the end card of episode 04. Ed6.png|Leon in the end card of episode 06. Ep08card.jpg|Leon in the end card of episode 08. Danganronpa Ed10card.jpg|Leon in the end card of episode 10. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Future Episode 11 Chihiro, Mondo, Sakura, Leon, Sayaka.png|Chihiro, Mondo, Sakura, Leon, and Sayaka appeared in Makoto's hallucination. Leon Taka death.png|Leon and Taka dying in Makoto's hallucination. Manga Appearances Kuwatachibi.png|Leon, chibi-style. Leon protecting himself from any harm.png|Leon protecting himself from Sayaka. What has Leon done.png|Leon shocked that he killed Sayaka. Manga Leon no jacket.jpg|Leon tried to dispose the evidence. Manga Leon manga sayaka.jpg|Leon thinks of a dead Sayaka. Funny face manga leon.jpg|Leon's worried. Leon looking in surprise.png|Leon surprised. Awkward manga leon.jpg|Leon annoyed. leon regretting his life choices.png|Leon getting nervous as Kyoko Kirigiri is about to state the culprit. leon younger playing baseball.png|Leon playing baseball. Leon's breakdown in manga.jpg|Leon's breakdown. Leon death in manga.jpg|Leon's corpse after being executed. Stage Appearances ''Danganronpa The Stage ~Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei Leon in the official stage outtfit.jpg|Leon's (Yuya Miyashita) Full Outfit in the play. 11037.png Danganronpa The Stage 2016 Leon played by Yuya.png|Leon's (Yuya Miyashita) outfit in the play. Official Art 4koma.jpg|Leon on the cover of the ''Dangan Ronpa Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei DNA Media Comics. Snow.jpg|Official art. Animecover2.jpg|Leon and Sayaka on the cover of Dangan Ronpa the Animation Volume 2. Byakuya, Yasuhiro and Leon DVD cover vol 3.jpg|Leon, Byakuya Togami and Yasuhiro Hagakure on the DVD cover of Danganronpa the Animation Volume 3. Danganronpa Boys.jpg|Official Art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|''Dangan Ronpa Reload'' promo art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. Mikan, Leon, Hiro, Chihiro and the Four Devas on DR 1.2 Reload cover.png|Leon on the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Cover. Official Site Leon_Official_Anime_Site.png|Leon on the official anime site. Kuwata Baseball Player Official Site 2.jpg|Leon on the official game site (character part). Choose your character.png|Leon on the character select screen. Leon on the official site.png|Leon on the official Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload site. Leon Kuwata Profile English Danganronpa Site.PNG|Leon's profile on the English site. Spike's Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa casts PC wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for PC. Danganronpa casts iPhone wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for iPhone. Danganronpa casts Android wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for Android. Category:Image galleries